Mr Condor  Matchmaker
by PrincessChiz
Summary: Mr. Condor sends out a questionnaire to each cast member of Mackenzie falls and So Random to find out why Sonny and Chad have been falling behind. When he finds out the reason is 'Channy' He knows something has to be done...
1. Mr Condors idea

**Disclaimer - I Don't own Sonny with a chance!**

**At So Random! **

"Sonny?" Marshall shouted, now getting frustrated "SONNYY!" He shouted. Sonny was interrupted from her daydream.

"Yeah?"

"Where have you been for the past 5 minutes? You are supposed to be rehearsing the sicky Vicky sketch? You sat on the bed then just zoned out!" He explained. They were loosing precious time! What was up with Sonny recently?

"Sorry Marshall!"

**At Mackenzie falls**

"Can't we just go outside and talk Mackenzie? Away from your parents?" Portlyn said, playing the her character.

"No, its to sunny outside, we might catch-" Chad's character started. Wait, sunny- Sonny-beautiful-(Some random daydream about him and Sonny on a date)

"CCHHAADD!" The Mackenzie falls director called for the third time. They were loosing precious time! What was up with Chad recently?

**Anywhere**

The directors of the two shows had had enough with Sonny and Chad's 'Zone-Outs' and had come to Mr. Condor to see if he could do something about it. They both knocked on his office door, and he ordered them to wait a minute. They both sat on the chairs outside.

"So, what you doing here?" The Mackenzie falls producer asked.

"It's Sonny, she keeps zoning out during rehearsals, and I've come here to see if he can do anything about it" Marshall explained.

"Hey, me too! Chad keeps zoning out too!"

"Come in!" Mr. Condor bellowed. They both walked in, and sat down on the chairs in front of his desk. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, we both have the same problem. Sonny and Chad keep daydreaming in rehearsals for about five minutes. They are both doing it, and it is really bringing us back on time!" Marshall explained .

"And do either of you know why?" Mr. Condor asked, interested.

"No, we have no idea. That's why we came to you!" The Mackenzie falls director explained.

"Well, I have an idea. We will send out a questionnaire to each cast member of Mackenzie falls and So Random! It will ask whether they have any idea's as to why this is happening!" Mr. Condor explained, proud of his idea. "I will have them printed out by tomorrow, as Sonny has an interview, and Chad has a day off. This way they wont be asking why they don't have any. You are now dismissed!" both directors nodded, then walked out, pleased to know that this problem may be solved soon.

**Its my second, wonderfully, amazingly amazing story! Please review!**


	2. Cheese is the reason

As he had said, the next day Mr. Condor sent out the questionnaires. This is how they looked:

Name: Tawni

Show: So Random!

Thoughts on why Sonny/Chad is acting up: CHANNY! Sonny needs to be with Chad! Chad needs to be with Sonny! CHANNY!

Name: Marta

Show: Mackenzie Falls

Thoughts on why Sonny/Chad is acting up: I don't know really, but he does seem to act different around that Sonny girl.

Name: Grady

Show: So Random!

Thoughts on why Sonny/Chad is acting up: She needs to eat more cheese. Cheese always makes me act better. Cheese is the reason.

Name: Skylar

Show: Mackenzie Falls

Thoughts on why Sonny/Chad is acting up: I have no idea bro!

Name: Nico

Show: So Random!

Thoughts on why Sonny/Chad is acting up: I looked at Tawni's paper and she said something about Channy. So that must be the answer. Channy. Because Tawni is always right, and pretty!

Name: Portlyn

Show: Mackenzie Falls

Thoughts on why Sonny/Chad is acting up: Chad is acting up because he likes Sonny. I have tried to tell him that he is too good for her, but he wouldn't listen. So there you have it. Chad is acting up because he likes a girl.

Name: Zora

Show: So Random!

Thoughts on why Sonny/Chad is acting up: In my adventures through the vents I have seen a lot of things I shouldn't have. Like Chad mumbling Sonny in his sleep, then kissing his pillow - I mean, Really Chad, Really? But the thing is, Sonny does exactly the same!

**They took me quite a while to do actually - So for my amazingly amazinlyfied amazing hard work, the least you can do is review? Pretty please with jelly tots on top?**


	3. SWIM!

Mr. Condor looked at the results of the questionnaires from earlier. He decided that he would watch 'Channy' in action for the next couple of days.

**The next day**

"Well, I am the greatest actor of our generation after all!"

"Chad, does that have to be your answer to everything?"

"Yes it does! Because that is the answer to everything!"

"Chad you are so annoying!"

"I am? Well Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're Good?"

"Oh, we're SO good!" They both walked away from each other. Mr condor was confused. He walked over to Tawni.

"Your questionnaire stated that the reason Sonny and Chad were acting up was because of Channy. But I've just seen them fighting!" Mr. Condor explained, still confused.

"Well, you see, Sonny and Chad hide their feelings for each other so they flirt through fighting. They pretend they hate each other, when really, they're deeply in love!" Tawni explained.

"So they're both indenial?"

"Exactly!" Mr. Condor decided he had enough information now, thanks to Tawni! He then had an idea.

"Hey Tawni! I have an idea! It's my birthday in two days. I could have a swimming party, and give you all the day off so you can all come!" Tawni liked the idea of the day off, but didn't see how this was going to help Sonny and Chad.

"Great idea, but how will this help Channy?"

"Well, you will take Sonny on a shopping trip. You will get her a really nice bikini, then when Chad see's Sonny in it, he will be like WOW. Chad will be showing of his 'Chabs' and when Sonny see's Chad, she will be like WOW."

"Hey, I like your thinking! I'll take Sonny tomorrow!

**The Next day**

"Tell me once again why I have to get a blue bikini?" Sonny asked.

"Because Mr. Condor said he wanted to see you in a colour that began with a B, but not black!" This was obviously not the reason. Tawni wanted her to wear a blue one to match Chad's eyes. This would make him more attracted to her. If that's even possible. "What about this one?" Asked Tawni.

"Do I have a choice?" Sonny asked.

"No!" Tawni answered. Who takes this long to pick a bikini?

"Then yes!" Sonny answered. They paid for it at the till and then went back to the studio.

**The Swimming party**

Both casts were on the bus to the pool. It was a private swimming pool, so there would be no little kids. Except Zora.

"So, you exited to see Sonny in a bikini?" Asked Skylar.

"Yeahhhhh..Wait WHAT! No, of course not man! Why would I be?" Tawni had heard this and started to laugh. Skylar looked over at her. He chuckled. "He is so indenial!"

"Same here! Sonny will not confess!"

"Wait, Sonny likes Chad too?" Chad went into a dream at this point, and so did Sonny. Then, their eyes met, and, well, you know what happens after that!

Once they had got changed, they walked through to the swimming pool. Their first thought? WOW. It was massive! There were slides, fountains, rapids, water guns, WOW. They all ran to the pool and jumped in. Sonny and Tawni climbed up the many steps to the top of the slide. Only to find that Chad was already up there.

"Well, Bye!" Tawni said as quickly as possible, and then she went down the slide. They were now alone, and looked at each other.

"Hey, Monroe, did you do that on purpose?"

"Do what on purpose Chad?"

"Get that bikini to match the colour of my eyes!" He gestured to himself. Now it made sense to Sonny! That's why Tawni wanted her to get this colour! She would speak to her later! Sonny tried to change the subject.

"So, you gonna go down the slide or what?"

"Of course I am! Chad Dylan Cooper is not afraid of anything!"

"I never said you were afraid…Wait! Are you afraid?"

"NO! I mean I don't think so! I mean, maybe?" the truth was he had never liked slides.

"Does little Chaddy waddy want Sonny to go with him?" Sonny asked mocking him.

"Y-Yeah"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yep"

"Well…erm…ok then!"

Sonny sat on the slide and Chad got on behind her. Sonny pulled forward and they slid down. Chad actually quite enjoyed the slide, and the Sonny bit! They both felt the sparks as Chad pulled his arms tighter around Sonny's waist. They bumped heads a few times, when they went round corners, but neither one of them noticed, they were both living the dream!

When they got to the bottom, they separated, but just sat there, staring into each others eyes. They moved closer, and closer. They were only centimetre's apart when.. SPLASH! Zora came down the slide and bumped into them both.

"ZORA!" Tawni shouted from across the room. We almost had Channy!

"Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?" Zora asked, a smirk on her face.


	4. You coulden't resist the Sonny charm!

It had been one hour since they had all got in the pool. Mr. Condor was also in the pool, but everyone stayed away from him, as Me.. Condor in trunks is not the prettiest picture. He swam over to Chad.

"Soooooo, Chad, have you seen Sonny?" He asked, trying to be all cool.

"Err, yeah, why?" Chad was a little freaked out by this!"Because I heard she got a new bikini!"

"Err, that great.. Sir" Chad was very freaked out now! He gave 'Help me' glares at Tawni, and she shouted him over.

"Well, I got to go!" He swam away.

"What was that about?" Tawni asked.

"He was being seriously creepy. He was all like 'I heard Sonny got a new bikini' It was weird!" Chad explained.

"Well, he was only trying to get you to realise the truth!" Tawni replied, a smirk on her face.

"What truth?"

"That you loooooooooooove Sonny!"

"I do not 'loooooooooooove' Sonny!"

"Its ok! She likes you too!"

"Haha! I knew she couldn't resist the CDC charm!" He said, wondering if what Tawni said was actually true.

"Really Chad? Cause I knew you couldn't resist the Sonny charm!"

"Wait, she really likes me?"

"Yep!" She replied "You are both just too blind to see it!"

Chad saw Sonny at the other side of the pool, and decided to go talk to her. Wait, CDC doesn't go talk to people! Chad saw Sonny at the other side of the pool, and decided to go and attack her. Yeah, that's more like it! He swam towards her, and when he got close he ducked under water and swam. He got hold of her leg and dragged her under water too! She screamed, but only half a scream, because she obviously couldn't scream underwater. He let go and she glided back to the top of the water. She spun around, only to see the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper behind her, with a great big smirk on his face.

"CCHHAADD DDYYLLAANN CCOOPPEERR!"

"Hey, I know my name is amazing but you don't have to wear it out, ok?"

"You are dead!" And with that she swam away, over to Tawni, who smiled. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him."

"No you won't, cause then you wouldn't have anyone to loooooooooooove!"

"Wait, I do not 'loooooooooooove' Chad!"

"Yes you do! And just so you know, Chad loooooooooooove Sonny!"

"Wait again, he really likes me?"

"Yep, you are just both too blind to see it!" Tawni smiled.


	5. He attacked his way out of it Again

Suddenly Sonny felt a squirt of water on her head.

"COOPER!" She shouted, without even turning round. When she did turn round she saw Chad with a massive smirk on his face. Typical Cooper. He was at the water guns, and was about to squirt again. Sonny dived underwater and swam towards them. Chad now couldn't squirt her until she came back up. The two guns were opposite each other, at the side of the pool. Sonny climbed up and got in position, in between getting squirted!

"I'm gonna get you Monroe!"

"Right back at ya Cooper!"

"Oh, it is on!"

"Right back at ya Cooper!" Once they had really got into the fight, Chad looked at Sonny and once again, got lost. Throughout this, Sonny just squirted him on his face, until she realised he actually wasn't squirting anymore! She looked at him in the eyes, and yes you guessed it! Got lost! So, they would of looked like complete weirdo's at this point, because they were pointing a gun at each other, whilst staring at each other, not actually making any movement! Tawni noticed them, then started to splash pooper, but nothing happened. She splashed Sonny, but once again, nothing happened.

"Really Guys, Really?" Tawni huffed. Hearing _their _phrase, they both jumped, Chad falling into the water! Everyone started laughing, especially Sonny.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Sonny laughed.

"Well in a way, you kinda did!" Zora laughed. Sonny jumped into the pool, only to be attacked by Chad. Again.

"Want to go on the flumes Sonny?" Chad asked.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Cause I hate you!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No you don't! Tawni told me that you like me!"

"Well, Tawni told me that you like me!" Chad decided that this conversation was getting a bit awkward, so he attacked his way out of it. Again.

Tawni, Sonny and Portlyn went on the flumes together talking about shopping, makeup, boys and Tawni Town(Much to the other two's dislike!) Sonny was avoiding talking to Chad again, and everyone was avoiding talking to Mr. Condor, who was now on his 2345789865434th turn on the slide.


	6. SKITTLES!

Too soon it was time to get out of the pool. Everyone got changed, the girls did their hair, and makeup. Tawni for some reason insisted on doing Sonny, and did her up really nice. For some strange and random reason.

Everyone was feeling hungry when they had finished, so there was a large line at the vending machine. Sonny lined up at the back, behind the three named heartthrob. "Oh, Monroe. Its you"

"Could you sound any more exited to see me?""No"

"Really Chad, Really?"

"Really, Sonny!" Whilst they had been arguing they had managed to get to in the front of the queue. Chad put in his number, and then got skittles. The last pack.

"Hey! I was going to get them Chad!"

"Well, you didn't! Cause I got them!"

"Really, I didn't notice!""Well, Sonny here you go!" He handed the skittles, and smiled.

"Wait Chad, why did you give me them?"

"Because you wanted them, and I can just have something else""Awww! Chad thank you!" she hugged him.

"Will you two just kiss already?" Mr. Condor shouted. Sonny and Chad looked shocked at first, but then looked at each other, and shared a short sweet kiss.

"I really like you Sonshine!"

"Me too Pooper!"

**EEVVEERRYYBBOODDYYY LLOOVVEESS SSKKIITTLLEESS!**

**Bit of a quick ending but there you go… Realised I needed to update, back from holiday now, and have two stories to start****J **

**Daisy;) **


End file.
